seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Makato Kiyoshi
Makato Kiyoshi is the current Captain-Commander and Captain of Squad 1 and the former lieutenant of Squad 2. His lieutenant is Shin Kobayashi. Appearence Makato is 6'3" and has a slim athletic build. He has wistera violet eyes and a rose shaped scar on his right cheek. He also has long hair with hair covering some of the right side of his face. His hair is white and he has a dark complextion. He has a short sleeved shihakusho, a short sleeved haori and a purple sash around his waist. Reiryoku Color: Wistera violet and white Personality Makato is a very fun loving person. He is not the average Captain-Commander. He tries his best to interact with every person he can in the Seireitei. No person is insignifigant to him. He admits he has done some questionable stuf ala Fred the Westerner, but he improves the best he can. He is also very calm in tight situations and proves to be a great tactician in times of need. History Makato was always a joker around the Seireitei, he loved to make people smile. He was also a great musician, and had a signature black rose petal necklace around his neck. But some people really didn't like his jokes. At night when he was around 10 years old, strolling in black rose meadows by himself, a gang of bandits of the Rukongai ambushed him and almost killed him, then Kyoshin Kuroshobi manifest inside of him and Makato unleashed a vast amount of reiatsu to scare the bandits. . Kyoshin Kuroshobi was with him the whole time but Makato only saw him while in the black rose meadows and in his dreams, she was the one giving Makato the idea for his jokes and pranks. A shinigami noticed the influx in reaitsu and came to his area. He asked him, "Have you seen anything weird or felt anything really heavy?" Makato said, "Yea, my inside voice helped me fend off those bandits. I was surrounded in light violet stuff and the bandits ran away." The shinigami took Makato with him tho the Shin'o Academy where Makato learned that it wasn't just an inside voice, it was his friend, his partner, his zanpaktou. He also made friend with Jentoru, Sumiko (before she went all mad scientist), Shimo and Hisao. Jentoru was with me from the beginning of the Academy. The shinigami that brought him here was the one who helped him excell in speed.He was tested before Central 46 and he passed but had to reconstruct the Central 46 room because his petals cut it all up. All was fine until I heard about the shinigami that brought me here and was my mentor being exiled for hollowification, he tried to find him but he was gone. 4 years later and a mission brought him to the real world. He wanted some candy and came to this shop named "Urahara Shop" (not shady at all) and asked for the sweetest thing they had. A man in a green and white stripped hat turned around and said, "still joking around aren't you." I stayed In the real world for 3 years learning more and more from Urahara and Yoruichi. I learned bankai the Urahara way and came back to the Seireitei and retested. They decided it was best to put me as CC beside Shimo. I will never forget the things Urahara did for me, to the very beginning. Stats Zanpaktou - Kyoshin Kuroshobi '(''Resonating Black Rose) '''Shikai :: Its release command is Echo. He strikes ground with his sword and flicks the sword with his finger. The sound of the sword echoes and now becomes a black katana but can now extend into a whip blade. The blade extends to 50 meters Abilities :Rose Rhapsody: 'The 13 sword fragments seperate and form a circle around my hand. I can make sonic blasts come from my hand in the form of slashes, blasts, punches, etc. Everytime a sonic wave is released, a siren song note is heard. ::: '''Rose Melettra: '''The petals surround my hannd and niw my hand is a metaphoric machine gun and my sonic waves are bullets. They are at high speeds and the speed helps the impact of the sonic waves. Sub ability of Rose Rhapsody :'Resonating Blast: 'The fragments of my whipblade circle my hand and form a violet and white energy ball. When it blasts, it has the power of a Cero. Its speed of fire is .5 seconds. 'Bankai :: Its release command is End The Symphony. It has no signifigant pose to release bankai. Its a black and violet scythe with a spear like tip at the bottom and a violet ribbon on the bottom. I can use the ribbon to spin my scythe for defense and offense. A single black rose is inside the handle of the scythe. Abilities 'First Song' (Rose Maestro) :: I stick my scythe in the ground and the scythe materializes into a black reishi scythe I grow black and violet wings and a black halo. The scythe leaves a burning effect, burning the slashed area, no matter how small the cut, symbolizing the pain of grabbing a rose. I can stay in this form until I call off my bankai. Just a form. Not an ability. 'Final Song '(Rose Angel) :: I am enveloped in black Reishi and have the appearance of the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho but I still have my wings. This form takes my extra stat points and puts it into strength and speed and last 15 min. I can stay in this form for only 15 minutes then I revert to 1st form. (Last Symphony) ::: '''Final Symphony: '''The reishi becomes white and one swipe of my scythe will send a white slash filled with reiatsu charged petals at about 200 degrees Celsius badly damaging the foe and everything around it. I can use it as a volley but the attack damage will be lessened. Story Not available yet